Trust
by A little bit of Cyanure
Summary: Quand Isaac est sauvé par Stiles, et qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à conserver certains secrets, alors il se dit que peut-être, peut-être, il pourrait lui faire confiance et lui révéler quelque chose. (OS) (Rated M pour le langage très cru et rabaissant utilisé)


**Bonjour les amis !**

 **Bon. Il fallait que j'écrive ça. On va dire que l'ambiance générale dans le monde est pas joyeuse, que pas mal de choses restent dans ma tête. Et hier, après avoir vu les épisodes 10 et 11 de TW avec ma sœur et m'être souvenue de ce qu'il se passe pour Stiles (kidnappé par Gérard), j'ai eu cette idée. Cette idée d'une amitié possible entre Stiles et Isaac. Parce que Stiles n'en parle pas beaucoup dans la série de ce passage, mais je pense qu'il a largement contribué à « l'installation » du Nogitsune. C'est violent, et c'est en M pour les mots très crus utilisés. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ce n'est pas un sujet que je traite souvent, je prends toute remarque constructive, négative ou non, ou même des petits mots d'encouragement :)**

Il ne parvenait même plus à respirer correctement. De toute manière il s'en foutait. Il voyait encore son père quitter la pièce, sans un mot, le laissant là, petite chose faible, recroquevillée dans ses draps sales. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, à penser. Et il avait si mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait broyé les reins, qu'on l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait dû se produire. Mais il n'osait même pas y penser. La porte était grande ouverte et Camden aurait pu le voir. Mais peu lui importait. De toute manière, son frère se moquerait de lui le lendemain matin. Plus jamais il ne se battrait avec un copain dans la cour de l'école. De toute manière, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se lever et de faire le moindre pas le lendemain matin. Quand soudain, il entendit des doigts claquer devant lui. C'est un joueur de l'équipe de crosse qu'Isaac connaissait. Et il se sentit faible face à lui. Face à ce type penché sur lui, qui le regardait avec ce petit rictus moqueur.

« Eh bien, Lahey ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es dans les vapes ? T'es asthmatique ? Ou bien tu te rappelles juste à quel point t'es qu'une victime ? »

Il recommence. Il le harcèle en permanence. Et Isaac aimerait bien faire luire ses yeux dorés pour lui flanquer une bonne frousse. Ou bien lui planter les crocs dans la jugulaire pour qu'il ne lui parle plus jamais comme le faisait son père dans ces moments là, ou Camden le lendemain matin. Mais il ne peut rien faire de tout ça, parce qu'il a promis à Derek qu'il ferait tout pour protéger le secret quant au surnaturel. Et puis parce qu'à chaque fois que ce type le bat, à chaque fois qu'il sent ses mains s'abattre sur lui avec un peu plus de violence à chaque fois, il voit son père à la place. Et il n'a jamais eu la force de lutter contre son père. Mais alors que le bras se relève et que les doigts se replient, Isaac entend une autre voix résonner dans le vestiaire. Et c'est inespéré. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pas que ce serait Stiles Stilinski qui viendrait le sauver. Il a une sale tête. Des cernes lui mangent le visage, il a des ecchymoses un peu partout et sa lèvre inférieure est enflée. Mais il foudroie l'agresseur du regard. Et une fois cet abruti parti, il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Isaac est toujours en boxer et il se sent encore fragile, mais il sait que lui ne lui fera rien de mal. Parce que Stiles est naturellement bon. Il le regarde sous toutes les coutures, comme pour chercher à voir si le bouclé est blessé.

« Il ne t'a rien fait ? Il ne t'a pas touché ?

-Non. Non, c'est bon.

-Ca fait longtemps que ça dure, pas vrai ?

-C'était mon voisin avant. Il sait tout. Il entendait tout. Enfin, tout... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que j'avais pas envie qu'il te frappe. Ça fait vraiment trop mal. je sais ce que c'est maintenant.

-T'avais pas disparu ? »

Et Isaac aperçoit l'éclat brisé dans les yeux du Stilinski, alors il n'insiste pas. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il sait à quel point les questions peuvent faire plus de mal que les coups en eux-mêmes. Isaac s'habille comme si de rien était, en espérant que Stiles ne remarque pas son malaise. Il n'aime pas qu'on le protège. Ça lui rappelle à quel point il est toujours aussi faible qu'avant. Et pourtant, si Stiles n'avait pas été là, il sait que c'eût été pire. Parce qu'il avait reconnu ce regard presque pervers dans les yeux de son agresseur Il avait vu de nombreuses fois dans son enfance. Et il refusait de vivre ça à nouveau. Stiles pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac. Comme pour le ramener à la réalité. L'empêcher de partir trop loin et de se perdre, comme tout à l'heure.

« Hé, mec. C'est bon. C'est ok. Tu peux me parler si tu veux. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Tu as l'air de savoir plus de choses que ce que l'on sait.

-Non. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Pas même Derek n'est au courant, et pourtant, il m'entend faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que j'ai et ce qui me terrorise. Vous me prendriez pour une victime et je n'en suis pas une. Pas dans ce sens en tout cas.

-Il s'est passé plus de choses que tu ne le crois pendant que j'avais disparu. Je pense que je peux comprendre. Je pense que je peux endurer ce que tu as à me confier.

-Alors, tu te confies en retour. Parce que je pense que tu en as au moins autant à dire. Et que toi, c'est beaucoup plus récent. C'est imprimé juste là, derrière ton crâne. Et tu n'as pas _l'habitude._ »

Stiles a ce petit ricanement bref qui serait presque méprisant. Et Isaac fronce les sourcils. Il espère sincèrement se tromper. Il espère parce qu'il ne souhaite à personne ce qu'il a pu vivre. Et surtout pas à quelqu'un comme Stiles. Les deux adolescents ne sont peut être pas très proches, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Stilinski est la joie de vivre incarnée. Il va toujours à cent à l'heure, il a toujours une blague, ou un mot sarcastique, mais dépourvu de méchanceté. Il est impossible qu'il ait déjà vécu une telle chose. Isaac l'interroge du regard, et l'humain lui fait signe d'arrêter, d'un petit geste de la main.

« D'abord toi. Après je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir. Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu faisais une crise de panique ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu chez ce gros lourdaud pour te faire partir aussi loin ?

-Je... Je dois vraiment en parler ?

-Que si tu es d'accord sur le fait que tu te sentiras mieux après.

-Il me le disait ça. Que je me sentirais mieux après.

-Qui ça ?

-Mon père. Il me battait dès que je faisais le moindre faux pas. Mais quand je me battais avec un camarade, ou quand il avait bu, je savais que c'était autre chose que les coups qui m'attendaient. C'était... Non. Non je ne veux pas en parler. Et encore moins avec toi. Tu comprendrais pas. Et tu parles tellement vite avant de réfléchir que tu l'auras révélé dix fois avant même de t'en rendre compte. »

Isaac claque violemment son casier et s'éloigne, encore en chaussettes sur le carrelage mouillé, et les cheveux trempés, tournant le dos à Stiles. Sa voix est chargée d'une hargne sans pareille. Il est en colère. Pas contre le fils du shérif particulièrement. Contre celui qui le harcèle, contre son frère qui n'a jamais rien fait pour l'aider et qui se fichait même de lui quand il avait des terreurs nocturnes, contre son père et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, contre sa mère qui les avait laissés là, entre deux rayons du supermarché. Contre tous ceux qui l'avaient maltraité, qui s'étaient moqués de lui. Qui l'avaient insulté. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, rien dit, rien demandé à personne. Et maintenant on lui demandait de donner aveuglément sa confiance, de tout révéler ? Il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Comprendre n'était pas la seule chose importante. Que la démarche soit sincère l'était encore plus aux yeux d'Isaac. Parce qu'avec lui, personne ne l'avait été, mis à part sa meute.

« Oui, Lahey peut pas s'asseoir tellement il a mal au cul. Oui, il paraît qu'il se fait défoncer dès qu'il rentre. Oui ça va mieux après, quand il a gerbé comme la victime agonisante qu'il est. Oui il paraît qu'il ne crie même pas. »

Les mots sont crus. Et le jeune Lahey les connaît par coeur tant et tant il les a entendus. Il en a encore l'estomac retourné. Il se souvient de tout. De tout ce que lui disait son père. De la manière dont il écrasait tout respect que le blond pouvait avoir pour lui-même. Il n'était rien. Il ne méritait l'intérêt de personne. La leçon, il la connaissait. Elle était imprimée sous sa chair juste là et elle apparaissait chaque fois que quelqu'un l'effleurait. Stiles le regarde. Il n'y a pas de pitié dans ses yeux, c'est à peine si on y trouve une pointe de compassion. Il se contente d'écouter, le visage dur et impassible. Mais Isaac n'en a pas fini. Il a encore des tas de choses à hurler, et l'humain semble avoir tout son temps pour l'écouter.

« Oui ! Oui chaque fois que je me faisais remarquer je me faisais défoncer ! Parfois quand il avait trop bu, il cherchait pas très loin, il venait dans ma chambre et il me déchirait les reins ! Et personne le sait ! Parce que je suis pas une mauviette comme il l'a dit ! Parce que je suis fort ! Parce que je ne voulais pas de leur putain de pitié ! Mais non ! Isaac Lahey n'est qu'une petite salope qui mérite ce qui lui arrive ! J'avais huit ans quand ça a commencé ! HUIT ANS ! Et il me baisait en me disant que c'était de ma faute ! Il me disait que je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même ! J'en étais au point où je dormais à peine ! Je ne réagissais même plus, à rien ! Mais je voulais que personne ne me voie ! Parce que chaque fois que j'allais dans la douche, je me sentais si faible, si sale, que je m'arrachais la peau avec les ongles ! J'en étais au stade où cette douleur lancinante et aiguë ne représentait plus rien pour moi, où je ne la ressentais même plus ! »

Stiles écoute la tirade d'un air abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il avait compris et déduit tout seul des réactions d'Isaac avait été un phénomène fréquent. Il ne fit rien remarquer au bouclé quand il vit les yeux bleus s'emplir d'or. Il le laissait crier sa haine, sa rancoeur, sa rancune et chacune de ses blessures. S'il ne voulait pas se confier, alors qu'il hurle. Mais Stiles en était persuadé : on ne pouvait pas vivre avec un pareil poids. Il fallait se libérer un jour ou l'autre. C'était aujourd'hui. Certes, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, mais au final, l'adolescent racontait ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des année, et ça, c'était le but recherché par le fils du shérif. Le pousser à la confidence. Stilinski s'approcha doucement du loup en hochant la tête. Il comprenait maintenant. Il savait pourquoi il avait demandé à être un loup garou. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il s'assit sur un banc. Il regarde Isaac dans les yeux. Il veut lui montrer qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui. Qu'il n'est pas en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague, pour mieux le rabaisser et l'humilier. Stiles a un bon fond et il ne peut même pas imaginer faire ça à qui que ce soit, alors à un agneau comme Isaac ?

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Je... Euh... Ouais... »

Et Isaac se rend compte que maintenant que l'adrénaline est dans ses veines, mais qu'il a fini de s'énerver, il se sent bien. Depuis la première fois depuis des années, il ne se sent pas mis à nu par le regard des autres. Il n'a pas l'impression que son père est à ses talons tandis qu'il essaie de fuir l'inévitable. Alors il s'assied tout simplement à côté de Stiles sans un mot de plus. Le numéro 24 ne le touche pas, comprenant mieux sa réticence quant aux contacts physiques.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ne pouvais pas comprendre tout ce que tu m'as dit ? demande doucement le meilleur ami de Scott

-Je... Mis à part tout ce qui tourne autour de ta mère, et ça je peux le comprendre, et le surnaturel, t'as l'air d'avoir une vie parfaite.

-J'irais pas jusque là, mais ouais, une chose est sûre, mon enfance a été bien moins douloureuse que la tienne. Et ça allait encore jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

-Quand tu as disparu

-J'ai été enlevé par Gérard Argent et retenu dans sa cave. »

Le visage de Stiles se fait grave et le Lahey a du mal a le reconnaître. Il a l'habitude de voir le lutin sarcastique et facétieux. Là il comprend la gravité de la situation. Stiles est brisé. Il le sent. C'est comme s'il avait les éclats de l'âme de Stiles entre ses mains. Et la sensation lui est familière.

« Ce sont eux qui t'ont battu, devine Isaac. Et c'est pas la seule chose qu'ils t'ont fait.

-Un de leurs chasseurs, Keith. Ils l'ont laissé entrer et ils ont fermé la porte derrière lui. J'étais seul dans ma cellule. Je venais de tester ce qu'était cette putain de saloperie de planche à eau. J'étais terrorisé, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il m-m'a attrapé. En cinq minutes, il était en moi, sans préparation, sans lubrifiant, sans quoi que ce soit. À l'hôpital ils m'ont fait passer des examens. Ils vont le mettre sous les verrous. Je suis blessé à l'intérieur.

-Je m'en doute. Et y a des blessures qui se referment pas. C'était ce que voulait le vieux pas vrai ?

-Certainement. J'en sais rien. Je veux plus jamais lettre mon nez dans ces putains d'histoires surnaturelles.

-Scott est au courant ?

-De tout ça ? Non. Il comprendrait pas. Il comprendrait pas pourquoi, comment. Pourquoi je vomis toutes les nuits quand je me souviens de la manière dont il m'a rabaissé tout le long pendant que je souffrais le martyr. Comment je fais pour continuer d'aller en cours et de mentir à tout le monde sur mon état et sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Parce que je ne veux pas le que la plupart me diraient que, quelque part, j'ai dû le chercher, que je le mérite. Qu'au lieu de me plaindre, j'aurais mieux fait d'en profiter. Que c'est pas tous les jours qu'une occasion pareille se présente, et que ça devait être sacrément bon.

-Ils savent pas ce que ça fait, hein ?

-Non. Ils n'en ont aucune idée."

Isaac regarde Stiles. L'hyperactif a les yeux plongés dans le vide. Il est si silencieux que le blond s'en inquiéterai presque. Il lui donne alors une accolade, le serrant contre lui.

« Mais si tu as besoin, moi je sais, moi je comprends. Tu peux me dire si ça ne va vraiment pas. On est pas de la même meute, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis. Tu peux avoir _confiance en moi_ . »

Et les deux savent que c'est vrai. Ils le sentent au fond d'eux-mêmes. Ils le ressentent, ce lien particulier, dépourvu de toute pitié, de tout jugement. Ce lien qui dit que l'autre comprend. Ce lien qui dit qu'il peut les sauver s'ils le désirent. Parce qu'ils ne sont plus seuls.

 **(Pray for Paris.)**


End file.
